


鹿死谁手

by Ventwindelle



Category: Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ventwindelle/pseuds/Ventwindelle
Summary: 亚瑟韦尔斯利准备进行一项计划秘密计划，结果看见了最不想看见的人，他的大哥理查德韦尔斯利。
Relationships: Richard Wellesley 1st Marquess Wellesley/Arthur Wellesley 1st Duke of Wellington
Kudos: 1





	鹿死谁手

**Author's Note:**

> 亲兄弟骨科向pwp，调教有，木马，道具，dirty talk，失禁预警。不喜勿入  
> 角色有ooc，有刺客信条和看门狗设定。

亚瑟韦尔斯利跌跌撞撞地从巷子里出来，四周过往的行人并未觉得有何奇怪之处，毕竟在伦敦的夜晚充斥着醉汉，性工作者和更多不为人知的东西，一个走路不稳的醉汉实属正常。亚瑟装作不经意地走到一个旅馆门口的路灯下吐了个天翻地覆，带着一身酒味走进旅馆向前台询问了今天晚上的目标人物是否到来后，得到肯定回答便扶着楼梯扶手上了一旁的楼梯。

待走到楼梯的拐角处，他的眼神瞬间变得如往日那般清明。只不过，可能在酒精的影响下今晚的他忽视了这家旅馆和往常不同的微妙气氛。

亚瑟来到约定好的房间门口，用特定的节奏敲了几下门板，里面一个低沉的声音传来和他开始对起了暗号。在确定无误后，房门被打开了。亚瑟闪身进入，就被两个等候许久的人迅速制住，按在了地上。

“亚瑟，好久不见。”随着一个亚瑟极其熟悉的声音响起，房间内所有的照明灯被打开，已经明白了一切来龙去脉的亚瑟抬着头眼睛微眯看着走到自己面前的那人。

自己一直追查对抗的圣殿骑士团英国分册的现任大团长，政府的内阁秘书，他的亲生哥哥——理查德·韦尔斯利。

“我说过，亚蒂，”理查德蹲下来，捏住亚瑟的下颚，强迫自己弟弟正视着自己，“在英国就没有能瞒过我的事。”

“任何事。”理查德这一次特意加了重音。

“实在想不到女王的内阁秘书会出现在这种只存在于平民窟里的情人旅馆，”亚瑟嘴角扯出一个讽刺意味明显的笑容，“你说明天太阳报会怎么报道这条引爆所有人眼球的新闻？”

“没事，这会被另一条更劲爆的新闻盖过去‘内阁秘书和自己亲弟弟乱伦’，你觉得如何？”理查德示意手下用手铐锁好亚瑟，他那双带着白手套的手看似温柔地在亚瑟脸上自己刚刚留下的青紫色指印上抚摸着。

“你，”听到这话的亚瑟心底没来由地泛起一阵恶心，在试图躲避开理查德的手无果后，他准备用手打开手铐，这种事对他易如反掌，可惜却被手铐突如其来释放出的电流电得全身不住颤抖。差点惊叫出声。看见亚瑟反应的理查德笑了，“亚蒂我早就对你说过，不要太自以为是了。有些事你永远都意料不到。”

理查德向下属们使眼神，他们便心领神会地离开了房间，终于，这个不大的房间里只剩下了他们兄弟两个。

“你不是说这里是情人旅馆吗？”理查德饶有兴致地欣赏着被强迫跪在地板上的亚瑟，慢条斯理地开口：“那我们的确应该做一些情人之间会做的事。”

理查德解开亚瑟系在腰上的皮带和裤子拉链，手伸进了亚瑟的裤子里肆无忌惮地按压揉捏。手套那层薄薄的布料贴上了敏感部位激起了亚瑟异样的感觉，理查德倒是下手不知轻重，并没有可以控制力道，让亚瑟越来越难以克制住自己的从喉咙里冒出的喘息。

咬嘴唇的方法已然无用，嘴唇上已经是一片鲜血淋漓，亚瑟用牙齿死死抵住舌尖，下腹部传来的快感和口腔内的疼痛折磨得他脑内的意识开始模糊。理查德发现了自己弟弟的小动作，用空闲着的左手伸进嘴里强硬地搬开牙关，迫使亚瑟喘息出声。亚瑟在和理查德的左手做斗争时触碰到了手铐上的开关，顿时一个激灵，压抑了许久的呻吟和长时间下腹累积的快感在同一时间释放出来，全身不受控地猛然绷紧后又突然失去支撑的倒在了地板上。

理查德把右手抽出，手套上沾染的泛着咸腥味且粘稠液体惹得他皱起眉头，他索性把手套脱下随意忘墙角一扔，从口袋拿出一罐喷剂对着亚瑟按下。

在彻底丧失意识前，亚瑟看着理查德的嘴一张一合，好像是在说，“在你休息的这段时间，好好去想应该怎么赔我这双手套。”

“唔··········”亚瑟从昏沉中醒来，眼前的刺眼的白光让他忍不住又闭上眼睛，待他重新睁开眼睛时，发现他被带到一个四面用玻璃围成的透明房间。自己肯定被带到圣殿骑士伦敦大本营的牢房来了，亚瑟在心里下了论断。他试着活动一下身体，来判断此时自己的身体状况是否适合展开越狱行动，但在肌肉松弛剂的作用下的躯体连手指都很难自如活动。亚瑟暗骂了一句罪魁祸首理查德，结果就听到一阵由远及近的脚步声，门被打开了。

亚瑟趴俯在地上，仰着头看着理查德，他身上一股寡淡的消毒水味取了之前浓烈的爱尔兰威士忌，显然是在他昏迷的时候被好好清理了一遍。同样的，自己的衣物被剥除个干净，现在全身上下除了被草率地套了一件极不合身的白衬衫外，再无一丝一缕的遮蔽物。

“想好了怎么赔我的手套吗，亚蒂？”话末尾所使用的那个昵称语调轻佻，仿佛是如胶似漆的情人之间才会说出的话语，如今被用在这种场合下，倒有一种说不出的诡异。亚瑟愤怒的眼眸对上理查德，“我还从来不知道你有看自己弟弟裸体的变态癖好。”

理查德整暇以待地欣赏着此时自己弟弟的神情，被彻底清洗干净的头发没有了发胶的束缚，平时梳得整整齐齐的碎发全部散乱地覆在额头上，双眸不服输地瞪着自己，倒像是个十七八岁的青少年，就算近乎赤身裸体的情况下都如同往日那般倔傲。真像一只试图用爪子来吓退敌人的幼猫，理查德勾起嘴角，拿出一个小玻璃瓶走到亚瑟面前。

“我还有更变态的想法等着你呢。”理查德摇摇手中的瓶子，准备给亚瑟灌下去，看出他意图的亚瑟发狠咬住下唇，不给理查德一点机会。理查德发出一声嗤笑，只觉得自己弟弟的行为是螳臂当车，幼稚至极。他伸手掐住亚瑟的脖颈，青蓝色的血管在脆弱白皙的皮肤下清晰可见。亚瑟呼吸开始困难，但是嘴上仍旧不服输，“达不到目的就恼羞成怒了？”

理查德并未答话，只是继续使力，直到亚瑟因为窒息瞳孔开始失焦，他才突然放手。猝然被放开的亚瑟大口呼吸，仿佛是一条脱离水中濒临死亡的鱼，趁此机会，理查德把玻璃瓶里的液体灌入亚瑟口中。这时候亚瑟才意识到，之前的种种只是一个铺垫，甜得腻人的药水顺着喉咙流进身体的各处，流经之处滚烫得像是燃起一团熊熊烈火。亚瑟的呼吸开始粗重起来，他的大脑努力保持意识的清醒，可是胸前的乳尖不由自主挺立起来，身体上的一切变化都在显示这药效的猛烈。

而理查德在一边静静旁观着被情欲折磨的亚瑟，看了一会后，他推开门出去拿了一个盒子进来。

被强迫打开后穴的滋味并不好受，即使跳蛋上淋着足够量的润滑剂，亚瑟也很难忍受被强硬地塞入异物的那种疼痛感，肠肉出于本能地想要缩紧但肌肉松弛剂的药效尚未完全消退，手指把跳蛋推进深处时也没有太过困难。

“fuck，给我把这东西拿出去，理查德……你这个混……啊！”亚瑟的咒骂还没说完，理查德就恶意地把手中的遥控器调到了最大频率，亚瑟的身体浑身颤抖着缩成了一团，在药物和道具的双重作用下前面的阴茎迅速抬头。理查德看着自己弟弟逐渐染上水雾的眼睛，开口道：“亚蒂真是太自私了，自己就先爽起来了，明明是我和你算账……”

“是你技不如人，我可不欠你什么。”

“是吗？那么我应该好好和我亲爱的弟弟算一算总账了。比如说，你上次私自抛售我名下股票和石油期货的事情……”理查德从盒子里拿出尿道堵，毫不留情地塞进那个最脆弱敏感的地方。亚瑟一声惊叫，被下腹的快感和疼痛弄红了眼眶，眼里越积越多的水汽和脸颊因情欲而起的潮红让他变得极其惹人怜爱，可惜理查德并没有因为这样的亚瑟而放过他，“你不是喜欢在身上挂东西在我眼皮底下晃悠吗？我今天让你好好挂个够。”

说完，理查德把金属乳夹架上了亚瑟两边的乳头，乳夹上挂着的铃铛随着亚瑟想要摆脱的动作发出声响，羞耻感充斥着他的思维，而理查德故意说出的话更是加深了这种感觉。

“欲求不满了亚蒂？没关系，马上就满足你。”理查德猛地抽出插在亚瑟前端的尿道堵，粘稠的精液分做几股才吐了出来，从未受过这样对待的亚瑟瘫软在冰冷的地板上喘息，脑内因为高潮而一片空白。见此情形的理查德拍了拍手，立刻有两个下属抬着某样上面盖着黑布的东西走进房间，此时的亚瑟已经没有心情去在意他人的目光，他和理查德做了这么多年的兄弟，他知道他这个哥哥绝对不会如此轻易地就放过自己。

果然，他的手被人用皮带紧紧绑在背后，理查德把覆盖在东西上的黑布撤下，亚瑟抬眼看去，不由得睁大了眼睛。搬进来的东西他当然熟悉，当年在军队里他就是用鞭子和木马使得士兵们乖乖服从他的命令。

“看来你还认识它，我记得当年你最喜欢用它来教训手底下不听话的士兵呢，”理查德非常满意亚瑟的表情，继续说道：“今天我就用它来教训我不听话的弟弟，看看这东西到底有没有用。”

下属架起亚瑟的肩膀按上木马，后穴含着的跳蛋被扯出，被扩张得差不多的甬道一张一合看上去有些舍不得拿出去的玩具，随即私处又被塞进一个体积更大更难以容纳的东西。亚瑟想加紧双腿，从木马上下来，却只能在上面骑得更深，疼得几欲昏厥。理查德亲手摘下了挂在胸前的乳铃，换上了两片电极片贴了上去，按着手里的遥控器，电流通过乳头传遍全身，强制地让亚瑟从半昏迷的状态里清醒过来。“你看这个跳蛋也不能浪费了，是不是？”说着理查德在亚瑟阴茎底部贴上那个有线跳蛋，刚刚疲软萎靡的部位瞬间被高频率的震动刺激得抬起头来，“放心，它不会这么快就没电的。”理查德安慰似的拍拍亚瑟的脸。

这时候一个人匆匆开门进来，这人并未看亚瑟，神情焦急地向理查德耳语几句，理查德点点头，再一次按住手里的遥控器，亚瑟的身体随着电流颤抖，引得身下的木马微微晃动。

“好好享受吧，威灵顿公爵。”

“还有，这可是古董。要是弄坏了，这账就记你头上，到时候我们一起算总账。”

终于理查德和他的下属都离开了牢房，整个房间又剩下了亚瑟一人。

圣裹布被盗引起了圣殿骑士团内部的极大震动，现在内殿团开始召开全球视频会议在商讨下一步计划，作为英国分册的大团长，在自己地盘上丢了东西理查德当然难辞其咎，不过与此同时在俄国和法国的圣殿骑士也同时被刺客盗取了伊甸苹果和伊甸圣剑。显然这是一次刺客组织蓄谋已久的行动，而理查德这边抓到了一直和刺客组织有密切合作的亚瑟韦尔斯利，也不算是输得太惨。

意识到自己被弟弟摆了一道的理查德正有一下没一下地按着手里的遥控器，显然把这个当成打发无聊会议时间的唯一娱乐活动，按动频率时快时慢，反正这次是该好好教训一下他那个不成器的弟弟。

他不关心圣殿骑士和刺客组织之间的斗争，会议内容对他来说冗长而无聊，轮到他发表意见时他也只说了几句不痛不痒的话便打发了过去，大西洋对岸的总部自然有人对他的态度不满，一个私人频道发来，让他注意明天的政治动向，还颇为贴心的在最后补上一句，这都是他好弟弟亚瑟的功劳。

理查德面无表情的关了私人频道窗口，随意地把遥控器往脚底一扔，极其用力拿皮鞋后跟踩报废了这个可怜的遥控器，然后继续抱臂靠在沙发椅的后背心不在焉地听着会议内容。

理查德想，这场会还要开好久呢。

在空旷的房间里，跳蛋和电流的嗡嗡声和男子压抑不住地呻吟喘息显得格外清晰，被按坐在木马上的亚瑟披着的白衬衫随着身体的挣扎已被褪到了手肘位置，胸前的两个敏感点被电极片连续不断地刺激着，变得嫣红可爱。被各种快感折磨支配的亚瑟依然处在崩溃的边缘，电击和木马所带来的疼痛和疯狂震动的跳蛋给他下腹的强烈刺激几欲将他逼疯，他以前只以为木马是可以让他士兵听话的一项惩罚，那些忍受不了的士兵们只是想逃脱刑罚。没想到有一天这种刑罚居然会加诸在自己身上。亚瑟用自己所剩不多的意识想着，倒真是讽刺一一件事。

理查德推开门就看见一副极其淫靡的场面，坐在木马上的亚瑟头发被汗水浸湿散乱地贴在额头，脸色绯红，下身被跳蛋和木马弄得一片狼藉，精液混着肠液顺着木马流下来在地面上积了一地。  
理查德走过去，把亚瑟胸前的电极片给扯下。亚瑟感受到了胸前的异样，勉强睁开眼睛，眼角的泪痕尚未完全干涸，眼睛里又重新积蓄好了比之前更浓重的水雾。理查德想，比起平时的冷淡高傲，还是这副样子的亚瑟比较讨他的喜欢。

大概是亚瑟的样子实在过于可怜，理查德便把他从木马上抱下来，扔在地上，用手强迫弟弟和他对视，“你知道你给我惹了多大的麻烦吗？威灵顿公爵。”

听到理查德的语气下饱含的怒意，亚瑟倒是笑了，他知道计划已经成功，丝毫没有在意自己现在的狼狈，心情颇好地回道：“知道自己上当了？理查德，你还是像以前那样愚蠢透顶。”

“是嘛，”理查德眼眸沉了下来，把那个失去控制的跳蛋直接了当地塞进亚瑟的后穴，然后又去那个盒子拿出一个男用的贞操带和另外一个跳蛋。看到理查德手上东西的亚瑟挣扎着，可惜理查德按住他，把跳蛋继续塞入亚瑟被过分开拓的甬道，在肠液的润滑下，第二个跳蛋一路上畅通无阻。至于特制的贞操带已经牢牢束缚住了亚瑟的前端，后穴传递过来的快感到了前端却被冰冷的金属给无情压制。亚瑟用尽全力挣脱理查德的手，爬在各种液体堆积的地面上，双目通红瞪着理查德，嘴里威胁道：“我出去的第一件事，就是要把你给阉割了。”

他一边喘息一边补上了一句：“物理的。”

“行啊，我等着。”理查德笑了，一把扯住亚瑟的头发把他整个人给扯过来，然后毫不留情的一巴掌扇上亚瑟的脸颊，亚瑟被这突如其来的一巴掌打懵了，脸颊上留下五个清晰可见的手指印。理查德用手撑开亚瑟的嘴，解开自己裤子，把自己的阴茎捅进了亚瑟的口腔。亚瑟努力地合上嘴，脸颊却招致了力度更大的一个巴掌，理查德并未给他喘息的时刻，扯住亚瑟的头，让阴茎更加深入喉咙迅速抽插起来。亚瑟这时候觉得自己喉咙都要被理查德那个混蛋给捅穿了，却没想到理查德又调大了后面跳蛋的频率，两个跳蛋一起高速震动刺激前列腺的快感让他顿时要倒下去，却被理查德揪着头发继续在两腿之间被操着温暖湿润的咽喉。

被巨物卡着的嘴无法自如的合上，理查德阴茎流在口腔里的前液混合着口水从亚瑟嘴角溢出，看到这样子的亚瑟，理查德的动作不免得又快了几分。

“你知道你现在多像一个伦敦夜里最低等的站街婊子吗？”理查德拍着亚瑟的脸，充满恶意地说着下流话来调戏自己这个平时爱装正经的弟弟，“你的士兵们知道威灵顿公爵是这样会给亲哥哥口交的婊子吗？”

“那个卡斯尔雷是不是也这样被你舔过？”

被塞住嘴的亚瑟想要反驳，最后却只发出呜咽的声音，理查德享受着自己弟弟温热的口腔和柔软舌头的服务，这种感觉实在是太好了。理查德狠狠干了几下亚瑟的喉咙，然后直接射在了里面。理查德抽出性器，而亚瑟被精液呛得连连咳嗽，一部分没流下去的精液顺着嘴角流出，留下一道白痕。

“我还没操你呢，你就一副被玩坏的样子。”理查德毫不留情地评论跪爬在地上，脸色潮红，眼角带泪的亚瑟。而一个劲被刺激却无法得到释放的亚瑟已经无力再和理查德争辩什么，理查德把亚瑟抱在怀里，用手指进入自己弟弟的身体里肆意探索，手指撑开甬道里的褶皱，搅动着体内的跳蛋，直到敏感点被理查德发现。亚瑟的呻吟陡然变得高昂，理查德笑了，他把在身体内部的跳蛋给扯过来，两根手指肆意地亵玩着那处，被刺激到的后穴谄媚地紧紧吸着理查德的手指，亚瑟被操得眼神涣散，瘫软在理查德怀里。

“荡妇，两根手指就能把你操成这样。”理查德边说边扯出一个跳蛋，扶着自己的阴茎操进早已被操开的肠道，动作丝毫没有顾惜身下人依然不能再承受更多，亚瑟瘫软在理查德怀里的身体猛地绷直，颤抖着想要从他的怀里逃离，却被理查德扣住他的胯骨又狠狠往穴里捅了一下，才重新倒回哥哥的怀里，发出呜咽好听的泣音。

跳蛋被阴茎顶到了一个从未有过的深处，而前端久久累积得不到释放的欲望快要把他逼疯了，而理查德故意在敏感处大力顶弄让亚瑟已经彻底失去了思考能力。发现这一点的理查德凑到亚瑟的耳边，湿热的呼吸打在他的耳廓上：“叫哥哥，我就把跳蛋给扯出来，好不好？”

说完，便用力地往深处捅了几下，亚瑟立马啜泣着喊了出来，“哥哥……啊，哥……哥哥——”听到呼喊的理查德感觉自己的下身又硬了几分，但他还是退出来接着猛地扯出埋在亚瑟身体里的跳蛋，然后再次贯穿了亚瑟。前端仍旧没被释放的亚瑟难耐欲望的哭叫，理查德想到了什么，把亚瑟抱起来，压上了冰冷的透明玻璃墙面，“睁开眼睛，亚蒂。看看外面有多少人？”

依言乖乖睁开眼睛的亚瑟看着玻璃外面站岗的圣殿骑士，又看到了玻璃上倒映这赤身裸体的自己和上身衣着整齐的理查德，顿时一种从未有过羞耻感涌出，却发现自己悬空被理查德抱着，全身的重力点被压倒自己身体和理查德的连接处，性器因为重力作用在亚瑟体内进入得更深，想要躲避却被理查德抱得更紧。在理查德的操弄下，亚瑟觉得自己肚子都快被顶穿了，手指费力地在玻璃上寻找支撑点，却因为力气不够一次次的以失败而告终。

“你让我们蒙受了这么大的损失，亚瑟，你说外面有多少人想要排队操你？”理查德顶住亚瑟的敏感点，边操边诱哄道：“叫主人，我就放过你。”

亚瑟瞪大了眼睛，转过头看着理查德，理查德不耐地拍了拍亚瑟的臀瓣，“叫主人，不然让他们排队过来操你这个欠操的小婊子。”

伴着亚瑟的抽泣声，一声微弱的master传来，理查德又故意拍了拍他的屁股，“大声点，我没听到。”

“Master！”亚瑟绝望地闭上眼睛，用了自己最大的声音喊到。

得到回应的理查德心满意足地亲了亲亚瑟的脸颊，“这才是乖孩子。”说罢把按耐了许久的欲望全部释放在亚瑟体内。

啪嗒一声，贞操带被解开掉在地上，亚瑟的前端淅淅沥沥地吐出一些稀薄的精液，随后便是带着一股黄色的液体喷出，被操到意识模糊的亚瑟过了一会才后知后觉意识到自己失禁了。

“失禁了吗？还真是个小孩子呢，亚瑟”理查德把亚瑟翻转过来，吻上了被自己主人咬得鲜血淋漓的唇瓣，在一个带着铁锈气息漫长的吻结束后，理查德凑在亚瑟耳边轻声说：“这夜还长着呢，我有的是时间来慢慢陪你玩。”

亚瑟再次恢复意识已经是第二天的下午，他从床上坐起，全身上下都被清洗干净，身体上一些不应该留下的痕迹证明了昨天发生的一切都是真实的。

回忆起昨天自己在理查德被他操到失禁和无精高潮，自己还在那个混蛋的逼迫下说了那么多不应该说的话。想到这，亚瑟把脸埋进被子里，咬牙切齿，

“理查德我一定要杀了你。”


End file.
